pwhofandomcom-20200214-history
An Unseen Danger (Episode)
An Unseen Danger is the second episode of Plumber Who. It begins with where Plumber and Will last left off, running to the T.O.I.L.E.T. to get to the future. They appear in the year 2035. Will requests to simply walk around the neighborhood, so the Plumber and Will take a walk down the street, but as they leave, a door in the house behind the T.O.I.L.E.T. opens up, and closes, without any sign of somebody walking out. This is the mysterious Enturroth Stalker. The Plumber and Will then appear at a building, which Plumber explains is a sewer system building. Will tries to jump the fence to explore, but Plumber quickly stops him. They leave the area, but suddenly, Plumber feels a strange presence. Will asks what it is, but Plumber only explains to him that if they do not hear foo tsteps, they're either safe, or about to die. He finishes saying this very sentence, when no footsteps are heard. They run up the hill, trying to escape whatever is following them. They hide behind a bush, where Plumber explains that there are two possibilities for what's chasing them. A person who got their hands on a futuristic invisibility chip, or an evil presence called an Enturroth Stalker. Although unknown to the two at the moment, an Enturroth is actually following them. The Plumber explains the Enturroth, when Will hears footsteps getting progressively louder. They get up and run down the street, where the Plumber thinks of what they need to do. The Plumber opens the garage door with his sonic Plunger, and unlocks the car that is inside. They hide in there, and Plumber explains that they need to research the Enturroth on the internet. Will asks what the internet is, and Plumber responds that it's mostly cat videos and 'yo mama' jokes. He runs inside and researches them, but little does he know, the Enturroth isn't too far behind him, walking toward the house he is in. He finally pulls up a page saying that the only way to stop an Enturroth is to read aloud an incantation, which is "Chen Akular a Sula Gradum", which then happens to be the moment the Enturroth tries opening the door to the room the Plumber is in. The Plumber quickly gets up, and says the required incantation. A very loud white noise occurs, making the Plumber fall to the ground, covering his ears. Will then goes into the room, finding the Plumber on the ground saying "It's gone", which he is referring to as the noise. The Plumber gets up and tells Will that he was supposed to stay in the car, but it's ok now, because the Enturroth has been killed. The Plumber said he just needs to research what the ear piercing sound was when he defeated the Enturroth. "A very loud white noise can often be heard while a rift is opening, do not ever say an incantation to open a rift while indoors, if so, evil spirits will come and haunt that house forever." is what the page read. The Plumber explains to Will that they need to get out. The Plumber and Will are now walking down the street, when they find the exact tree the Enturroth turned into. (A tree with eyes) They make fun of the tree, and leave. The final scene in this episode is when it is revealed that the house is now haunted, showing the computer to be possessed by a demon. This is a cliffhanger to the next episode. This episode is actually revealed to be Alec Baker, the Plumber Who manager's favorite episode.